


Proud

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Eskild Tryggvason the Gay Guru, Eskild is the Mom Friend, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt Isak Valtersen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak calls Eskild after his encounter with homophobia on his birthday.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: Isak talking to Eskild after the encounter with the homophobe during his birthday. Think the pride speech 2.0

“Hey,” Isak says, and the voice on the other end of the line is oddly comforting.

“Hallo Isak! Why are you calling? Looking for some guru advising?” Eskild asks, and Isak laughs. Even’s at work, and Isak’s alone for the next hour or so. The day before with the man on the street had actually shaken him up a bit. He normally wouldn’t necessarily go running to Eskild at the first sign of trouble, but today…he feels isolated and hurt still.

“I just needed to hear your voice…I…I’m a bit upset,” he admits.

“Are you ok?” Eskild asks in concern. Isak plays with the hem of his shirt.

“Uh…did Even tell you anything about yesterday?” He asks.

“Some. We did just see each other at your party,” Eskild says. Isak hesitates.

“Have you ever…gotten shit said to you? Like, when you’re with someone?” There’s a pause.

“Yes. I think…I think all of us have. At one time or another. Are you looking for…for advice on how to handle that?”

“Uh…yeah. I mean that happened and I still feel…raw?” He stares at the Nas poster on the wall across from him. He remembers when he and Even taped all those scraps of paper up.

“How did you react?” Isak lets out a little bitter laugh.

“I fucking tried to fight him. Literally tried to run down the street to punch him. I called him…fucking ugly…and a bunch of other things.” Eskild laughs.

“Is getting into fights your new thing? Maybe you should think about that.”

“Even held me back. Otherwise…” He trails off.

“Punch more homophobes?”

“Something like that.” There’s a long pause before Eskild speaks. Long enough that Isak almost thinks the older man’s hung up.

“It’s…It’s not about hurting them or fighting them or anything like that. It’s about not letting them get to you. The worst thing you can do to them is keep on being who you are. And some people can’t do that. They’d rather…beat the shit out of a homophobe, which, don’t get me wrong, is great on its own, but the sort of strength you need to take those guys out is more than physical.”

“Right.”

“You’ll be alright Isak.” Eskild pauses again. “You’re strong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
